


Green Windows

by Carnally_Amphibious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Minor Self-Insert, Minor Violence, Multi, Multi Trans Characters, Polyamorous Character, Slurs, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnally_Amphibious/pseuds/Carnally_Amphibious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes you have to move on. Forgive, maybe forget-but move on.  So what if you actually loved that person; they fucked ya shit up. And that can not fly. Someone step on your toe? Say sorry and laugh it off. But when someone tries to ACTUALLY kill you in cold blood? It's time to fuckin book."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Hot. It was just so damned _hot._  
  
Shisui Uchiha raked a hand through his curly, ridiculous hair as he lifted another box from his hallway into his new apartment. The humidity was climbing more and more-if that was even possible- and he wiped some sweat from his brow ultimately cursing and going into his bedroom. After finding what he was looking for he closed the door, taking off his shirt and spending almost ten minutes to practically climb out of his binder and pull on the sports bra he had, breathing a sign of relief. The sports bra fit him snugly, so he left his shirt off, his cut off shorts up to his waist anyway.

Going back in the hallway, he noticed the movers bringing up a few more boxes, three lifting his heavy armoire.

“Christ-did I really have that much _shit?!”_ He sighed mock-laughing.

Today was going to be a looong day.

;0;

Practically throwing himself on the sofa, he picked up his phone to call his parents, letting them know he got there alright and that the move went well. He was so hesitant to move in the first place, his mother concerned for his health, and his father...  
  
His father was a different story.   
  
You'd think that when he came out he'd flip his shit. At first he thought it was because his father wanted a son, but that didn't seem to be the case at all. He was hesitant, but he was alright with it.   
  
He almost hurled the coffee pot at Shisui's head when he said the words out loud. Shitsumi was awfully wary of the entire idea, but between her husband Atsushi and Shisui she knew he would win.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Hey Mom.” Gosh it was actually really good to hear his voice.

  
“Atsushi our child is on the phone will you please come in here?” Shisui quirked an eyebrow when he heard a beep and a loud scuffling followed by 'You won't beat my high score-stop while you're ahead.' “Shisui! How did the move go?” A deep voice drawled in a thick Asian accent, and he could hear the smile in his dad's voice.

  
“Everything went alright! But why didn't you tell me I had so much shi-stuff??” He presumed he was on speaker phone because he heard a knowing laugh in the background. “Mom's gloating isnt she?”

The conversation went on for about another twenty minutes, his parents checking on his well being and his surroundings as we watched yellow turn to pink, then orange, then fade into a deep violet and then a dark navy blue as he hung up, breathing a sigh and placing the phone on the table.

He was not only excited but rather nervous to be in New York City, and couldn't wait to not only explore but completely immerse himself in this place.

_  
'What I can wait for,'_ he thought to himself as he looked at the boxes piled almost everywhere  _'Is to unpack all these damned boxes.'_

owo

“What the fuck is this?”

Coal eyes glanced down and away, jumping when a fist slammed onto his wall, stepping towards him and grabbing his face.

  
“I asked you a fucking question. What the fu- what is that on your face?” Taking his son's face in his hands he moved it left and right harshly, then let go angrily, and slapped him. Hard.

The boy fell off his bed with a shout, causing him to loose his equilibrium. He sat on all fours, blinking hazily, as more yelling continued and then a higher pitched voice happen to come up behind him. He glance up seeing it was his mother. The man threw down the paisley fabric in a clump with another two dresses, causing his attention to flit back and forth, not really knowing what to do. He ambled to sit back up on the bed, widening his eyes and blinking some more holding his head and shaking it some. The woman noticed and glared at her husband.

“Just how fucking hard did you hit him Fugaku?!”

  
“He deserves it! Dressing like..a woman. Like a _tranny_ ” he spat out.

  
Mikoto coiled back and sighed heavily. “I just TOLD you that those are mine you ass! I asked Itachi to just fix the hem while I was gone two days ago- I mus-” She was cut off by a soft growl, and looking towards her husband she just prepared for it.

  
“Why the _**hell**_ does he know how to do house work? Why does he know how to sow?! Why the fuck are you turning him into a girl? We already have one of _**those!**_ ” Fugaku nearly snarled that last bit out, making it a point.

  
Now at this point Itachi knew what was going on, but since he was only just regaining his loss of hearing he still wasn't able to wholly defend his little sister, but as he started to open his mouth, he heard an audiable slap, and looked up seeing his mother in a fit of rage, and when he looked at his father he could swear it was disbelief. He saw when it flashed across his face, that moment completely engrained in both their minds. He had never seen his mother violent-not even when she dared to step up for her son, so this was a first.

  
“You will _**not**_ talk about my child like that. I'm clearing this matter up right now.” Without flinching or missing a beat the petite woman held a hand gesturing towards the three dresses in a clump on the floor. “Those are mine Fugaku. Itachi fixed the hem on them for me. He knows how to do so because he taught himself fixing his own clothes.”

  
Itachi had never really been afraid for anyone in his life other than his little sister and his mother. His mother less so, but right now he was down right terrified. Her eyes glistened with the fire and the resolve just asking- _ begging- _ for him to hit her. Instead he looked at her and thinned his eyes, looking at Itachi. “This does not change anything. You will pick your grades up.”

  
He stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard he put a crack in the door. Mikoto went over to her son and placed a hand on his knee while on hers, looking up at him.

  
“Are you alright? Can you hear me?” He nodded in response and she kissed him. “You'll do better on your next test Itachi, I'm sure of it.” “She gathered her things and set the paper thrown over by his desk back on top, turning to him as she opened the door. “I'll bring up some ice for your face hon, so just lie down.”

She closed the door with a faint click, and her padding down the hallway and down the stairs vanished, unlike the red mark on his face.

Itachi fell asleep before his mother came back with the ice for his cheek, thinking of the locked crate in his closet, hidden amongst his own belongings.

 

oAo

“Okay. Okay. Yeah I'm on my way. I'm literally leavi- yes!” A pause and a dumbfounded face. “Right. Okay. Sorry. I'll see you then. Yeah. I love you too.”

A sight erupted from the raven as she plopped herself on the bed. She raked a hand through spiky hair, twirling the slightly curled ends with her finger. Glancing at the clock she buried her head in her hands. It was only six. She thought the dinner was for six-thirty.

It was for eight.

With a grunt she pulled off her shoes-new shoes were always such a bitch to get on, especially creepers- and made her way towards the kitchen, opening the fridge and peeking at its contents. Seeing that there were only a few yogurts, some Eggo waffles, and just water she surmised that she would have to go shopping.

Moving a hand to close the fridge and another to go under her shirt and itch her chest, she yawned a bit. A pursed lip made its way onto her face as she looked out the tall wide window, glancing down at the busy streets below.

A phone buzzed and rang out, startling the poor thing, but was silently happy when she saw who it was texting her.

_  
'Tachi! :)'_

Itachi smiled slightly, sitting up in his bed fingers speedily typing a reply.

_  
'Hello little sister, how are you? ^/_\^_

_  
'I got dressed way too early for my date today. It was at eight not six-thirty... @_@'_

_  
'Silly girl, you're always over preparing for things.'_ He paused for a moment, biting his lip, then started typing.  _'This girl you mention...does she know you're...female? :o”_

  
“ _No, and I kinda don’t want to tell her :/. I feel like she may reject me. She thinks my high pitched voice is adorable, but for all she knows the way I dress and act I'm male. I know its selfish aniki but I have to know where we stand or how much I can trust her before I can tell her.'_ Sasuke pouted, looking at herself in the mirror, but wasn't disgusted.

She was upset.

Upset that she was a coward to not tell her true self. But she had every right to be after last time.

The last time she told anyone her ex threatened to kill her. And actually almost went through with it.

 

 

 

 


	2. Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is a transmale, who is okay with his body and doesn't want to transition, but uses he/him and they/them pronouns. Only with close friends and his mom and Itachi is he called by female pronouns.  
> I apologize if this is confusing.

 

“Can I call you when I get in the house? My hands are full of groceries.” A pause. Then a smile. “Yes, yes, I love you too. Okay. Later.” Placing the many bags in front his door and leaning the phone out of his hand and placing it in his front pocket, he slipped out his keys and opened his apartment door, a long drawled meow coming from the couch.

A thud graced the silent complex, as Sasuke pushed in most of the of the groceries that he didn’t have in his hand, placing them all on the floor and closing the door behind his, sighing heavily against it, slipping off his sneakers and picking a few up and heading to wards the kitchen, going back and forth, placing them on the counter until they were all in the kitchen and there was a warm fluff against his legs, and soft purring. Reaching down with a smile Sasuke cooed to Pearl,and kissed her nose.  
  
“Did ya miss me Pearl??” A loud chirp and a nuzzle against his face answered the question and he put the cat down and started to put the groceries away, phone buzzing in his pocket.

“Hello?”  
  
“Little sissterrrr” A light voice groaned on the other line. _'Looks like I'll need my headphones for this conversation._

_-0-_

Sasuke hung up the phone after he was done, going into his bathroom and turning on the water in the tub to take a bath, peeling off clothes and partially zoning out with the television on, soft music filling the whole apartment.

He gazed in the mirror for a moment, staring. Hard. A hand came up and touched his face, supple cheeks soft to the touch. Tracing down they made their way to his neck and clavicle, down over his chest, grazing his breasts.

Round and full but all the same petite, they were rather noticeable. he was always at odds with them, even if he did like them. It wasn’t that he hated them; but it just felt...odd. Different. Unusual. Itachi told him that they were fine, and that’s what becoming a “budding, young lady” was about- but he didn't believe the nonsense his brother was saying to him. Knowing it was more out of encouragement and support rather than a personal opinion, he never took it too seriously.

Further down, after tracing some scars on his stomach came his nether region. Trimmed constantly, both hands rolled down to the shape of a V and his lips pursed into a pout. Posing slightly to the left and the right, he thought about his vagina, still marveling at how weird it is.

Unlike his breasts, he actually didn't mind his vagina. It was something that just seemed less of a hassle-even _with_ the bleeding- and was more comfortable with it more than he thought. It took a while for him to grow into his body; and after he did, and was completely sure of himself, and who he was mentally, sexually, and gender-wise his life became _soo_ much easier.

  
Doesn't mean puberty wasn't still a bitch.

  
“ _Mrrroww!!”_

  
Sasuke snapped and looked down seeing Pearl paw at his leg. Rushing to check the tub for an overflow and realizing he was in time as it was filling up, water a pale lavender, stepped in and completely immersed himself in the hot water, the stinging sensation relieving of the busy day full of errands he ran. Resting against the side of the tub staring at the wall he recalled the events of his earlier conversation with his brother-one that did not end well.

“ _Mother asks for you a lot. I miss you Sasuke! When are you coming back to visit?”_

  
“ _Soon. I don't really know. Maybe after my finals?”  
_

“ _That's in two weeks Sasuke.”  
_

“ _I don’t want to see Dad, Itachi you know this.”  
_

“ _...”_

_A heavy sigh. “I have no idea why you still hold onto this idea that he still loves me let alone likes me, Itachi. He's an abusive asshole and I wish you would leave already. If I was just born a b-”_

  
“ _Sasuke. Do not.”_

 

“ _Okay- but you know this is true! He fucking hates me for being a female,let alone being comfortable with it-'_ Oh no I won't have another heir to run my godfor-fucking-saken company boo hoo woe is fucking me-' _Fuck him.”_  
  
“ _..After finals it is then.”_  
  


“ _I'm sorry 'Tachi. But I can't come any time before.”  
_

“ _Mother is calling me for dinner. Text me tomorrow okay?”_  
  


_"Okay."_ He hung up the phone after saying his goodbyes, sighing a bit.  __  


 

Towel drying his hair and slipping on a big shirt to sleep on he rested on his bed, Pearl jumping up and rubbing up on his side as he thought to himself. With a small laugh, he curled up on his bed, rubbing Pearls head.

 

“You know for someone who's nearly died twice, you have about three times the amount of hope for that man that I ever did.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the chapters may be short, some may be long, please bear with me!  
> Also I'll upload more frequently, since my classes are over vov!!   
> Tysm!!


	3. Mom I'm Ripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui can lift a fridge.  
> This isn't a summary, but I thought you all should know he can lift an empty fridge.

With a grunt and a sigh, Shisui looked at the armoire inside of his room and exhaled deeply.

 

“You will not be moved again-I refuse to move you, you shit. “ Shisui went towards the edge of his room and closed to the door entering it, heading towards the bathroom and turning on the shower.

 

Toweling his hair and doing his daily back and arm stretches, his phone flashed rapidly showing it was from an unknown number. It took him a while to notice it to begin with considering it was on mute. He didn't answer it the first time seeing as how he didn't know who it was, so he left it alone. Noticing he didn't receive a voice mail notification, he shrugged, turning the volume on and padded into the kitchen to make himself something to eat, noticing he'd have to go shopping for _actual_ groceries, not just boxed dinners.

 

“I guess I'll need spices too. And I'll have to pick up some cookbooks and ask momma to send me some recipes. I'll need to do my own reasearaAAHH???” Shisui suddenly shouted, jumping at the shrill loud sound coming from in his house.

 

Rushing to his phone, which he actually forgot was so loud on its ringer in the five seconds he did that, he noticed it was the same number again, and hesitantly picked up the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _Hello, good morning. Is this Shisui Uchiha?”_

* * *

 

“ _Okay but who is he.”_

 

A heavy sigh came from Sasuke. “Sakura. We've been through this for the fourth time. I don't know who that is.”

 

“ _Keep your voice down!”_

 

Sasuke pointedly looked at the fidgeting blonde biting his lip and looking at the two of them. Slightly tan, bright but deep blue eyes, and glowy blonde hair sticking up in all directions. He had on jeans with some weird flashy t-shirt, and scuffed flip flops. He kept looking like he was going to say something but stopped himself from doing so.

 

“Sakura I- Hello, welcome to Starbucks how can I help you?”

 

“I'd like a job application!”

 

The three of them stared at each other. The blonde to Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke to Sakura, and then back at him. Sasuke cleared his throat and whispered something to Sakura, who hurried off and went into a room.

 

“You're not gonna call the cops on me are you?” The blonde looked worried nervously biting his lip.

 

Sasuke blinked and tried to stifle a snort. “No you moron, that's just rude.”

 

The blonde squinted at the name tag on Sasuke's shirt, raising an eyebrow. He opened his mouth, and then closed it, opening it again, then closing. Again.

 

“Sauceukeh?”

 

“SAH-SU-KE” Sasuke replied without missing a beat. So many people had come in and mispronounced his name that he didn't even blink when the blond tried so hard. He eyed him, noting the nervous look on his face. Relaxing his demeanor somewhat he asked, “And you are?”

 

With a blink the blond beamed, “I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!”

 

* * *

 

“What level are you on?”

 

“Fifteen I think.”

 

“What's he playing?” Naruto snickered. “Pokemon?”

 

“The only levels in that are for the actual Pokemon you dumb ass, I'm playing Kim K.”

 

Naruto had a large bucket hoisted on his hips and turned to look at Sasuke slowly. Then a full swivel in his direction

“...As in Kim Kardashian.”

 

“Yeah what of it?” Sasuke paused and narrowed his eyes in the direction of the blonde.

 

Naruto snickered and shook his head going into the back area, leaving his coworker huffing. Sakura tried not to snicker while cleaning the tables in the dining area, getting ready to close up.

 

It had been four weeks since the day Naruto came in to work with the three of them and she honestly hadn't this much fun since she and her girlfriend went on vacation during the summer. Sasuke and Naruto argued like old neighbors fighting about who's grass is greener and who had shoddy workmanship on the flower beds. Naruto had appaerently been working for almost five years as a barista where he used to live, and then when he moved, he figured he'd continue the same work; since he realistically only knew how to make coffee and was almost inept at everything else.

 

Well not everything.

 

“Sasuke! Are you gonna get up off your ass and help me with these tables?”

 

“...No..”

 

“I'll make Kakashi cut your lunch break by twenty minutes, AND have Naruto get his break first, and yours last.”

 

“Alright Satan, calm down-Christ.”

 

* * *

 

“Mom I'm not going to get a hernia.” Shisui sighed as more yelling in Korean ensued, and he placed the phone on speaker, picking up more boxes and setting them on his bed, opening what appeared to be a book box.

 

_'No wonder this thing was so fucking heavy..'_

“ _Shisu?? Are you listening to me??!”_

“No mom.” He tried in the first five minutes but when she went off like that she just spoke so fast and he honestly gave up rather easily.

“ _Shisui!”_

“I called to say I got two interviews on Tuesday, not to hear you complain about how I'm gonna' get a hernia from lifting a box.”

“ _SHISUI IT WAS A FRIDGE!”_

“mOM I GO TO THE GYM.”

“ _What is that supposed to- You know what. I'm just gonna let it go.”_ He rolls his eyes as he hears his mother dramatically inhale and then exhale before speaking again. _“I love you and I'm proud of you.”_

He smiled. “I know ma-”

“ _BUT SO HELP ME GOD SHISU IF I FIND OUT YOU'RE LIFTING ANOTHER FRIDGE-”_

“Mom oKAY-I got it!”

“ _Good! I love you! Good luck tomorrow! Good night!”_

 

She hung up and left Shisui to breath an exasperated sigh. He looked down at the box full of boxes and moved them to the living room, grabbing his knife and opening up another. With a moan of gratitude and joy he picked it up and moved it to his bed, taking out all his business attire clothes.

 

“ _Nine boxes later and it finally shows itself.”_

* * *

 

“Is that all you want on your order ma'am?” Sasuke had to resist the urge to frown, so he forcefully stared into the void that was presenting itself to him.

 

This group of five girls order the same thing and then kept changing and adding onto their order. At this point he didn't know what to think other than the obvious-they were tourists who didn't have a Starbucks in their country. As the girl continued to look with furrowed eyebrows she turned to her friend and watched as they all nodded and looked back at her. She gave a relaxed smile, took out her card and in her best English accent said “Yes”.

 

He gave them a half hearted smile, completed the transaction and repeated the process with the six other customers behind them. Naruto was behind him, making the orders before he could even turn around and say them. He was such a good and hard worker, but he was honestly a huge goofball.

 

Sasuke had never seen someone so capable yet so inept at the same time. It was like Naruto was a master at the art of coffee, yet he broke three cups trying to clean them last night, after mopping the floor, he somehow forgot which floor he mopped, put the “Wet Floor” sign on the wrong side, slipped and fell on his face yesterday, and a week ago on his second day on the job showed up late because he went to _wrong coffee shop and started working._ Sasuke hid a nervous smile under his skin, and honestly trusted that Naruto would be okay.

 

“He'll be fine Sasuke. He's a quick learner. Like you.” Kakashi mentioned non nonchalantly to him ,without looking, as he handed a girl her drink with a polite smile.

 

He never came out from the back much considering how much of a distraction he actually was on the customers. That and all the women constantly hitting on him and not leaving, causing a terrible flow of traffic in the place.

 

It was Sasuke's idea to stick him in the back with all of the manual labor. Inventory, Lifting the boxes etc. He felt bad so they arranged it so he gets to go home earlier than the rest of them, and Sakura and Sasuke alternate closing times. Sakura thinks he was just jealous. Sasuke still remains to not contesting a comment to this situation, claiming he is in a loving relationship.

 

...He's a little jealous.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK THANK YOU ALL FOR SENDING COMMENTS AND GIVING ME KUDOS ON THIS STORY  
> THANK U SRSLY SM ;;O;;  
> Recently my life has been so extremely hectic that i literally have no time to do anything like write and draw. My grandmother recently got diagnosed with very bad rheumatoid arthritis and she and my grandfather require all of my help.  
> i did have this third and fourth chapter in my drafts (THANK GOD HONESTLY) but i never had the chance to update this story.  
> all of your kudos and such has actually been such a stab in the gut bc it reminds me of how much i care about you all liking the story and how i couldn't provide for u all.  
> BUT IM GETTING BETTER, I PROMISE I LOVE YOU ALL THANK U LOTS AGAIN TToTT


	4. Blond(e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's hair turns everyone into a conspiracy theorist.  
> Naruto just happens to be his newest victim.

Shisui sat down on the train, sighing heavily.

 

“ _This is the third time this week mom. What am I going to do?? I may have to quit my residency.”_

 

“ _Shisu...I'm sure someone will hire you.”_

 

“ _I know why they aren't hiring me.”_ He was silent on the phone for a few minutes, his mother not really knowing what to say at such an awkward statement.

 

“ _...I'll call later mom. I'm heading into the train station.”_

 

Rubbing his face and sighing, again, he regretted putting his mom in that awkward moment. Of course his parents loved and accepted him, but him being trans was a bit of a touchy subject with him and his parents. It was more so that towards when he was leaving he told them. So not only did they not have any time to process it, he left without really hearing their feelings.

 

His father was honestly more concerned about his residency.

 

He got off the train and walked up the block to his apartment, grumbling under his breath. He was really getting pissed off lately, for literally nothing at all. He didn't like it very much.

 

He sighed as he turned on the lights in the kitchen, and some mood lighting in his room and his living room area of sorts. After changing into something way more comfortable, he picked up his notebook and flipped through the pages until he got to Wednesday.

 

Coming home was usually his favorite time of the day- ever since he was a young child- when he would help his mother and sometimes his father cook. He was a natural, and it was the most relaxing part of his life.

 

If he could marry the food he made he would.

 

“Slow roasted salmon with fennel citrus and chilies....” He looked up and paused for a moment. “I do I even _have_ fennel??”

* * *

 

“Well you know what they say-blondes have more fun.”

 

“I'm gonna find out who said that and make them regret it.” Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows together in a fit of frustration with a pout.

 

“Its not gonna stop blondes from having fun though-” the girl next to him deadpanned.

 

“I know! I know oh god.” Sasuke rubbed his face and then turned to the laughing girl beside him, smiling slightly at the fit of giggles she erupted in.

“You're so cute when you laugh- have I told you that?”

 

She sighed and glanced at him with a snort. “Every time I laugh Sasuke you mention it. We get it babe, you like the sound of pigs oinking.”

 

“You don't even sound like that omg,” He chuckled and pulled her closer to him on the couch. “It's so much more than that.”

 

“Is it? Sounds like a Leprechaun farting to me tbh.”

 

Sasuke looked at her scrunched face, watching her trying not to burst into another fit. He stared. She snorted. He sighed. “Kim-” And she burst. He sighed, getting up and going into the kitchen to check on dinner.

Pearl rubbed up against his legs, meowing very loudly for _her_ dinner.

 

“Dinner's almost ready Kim.” He set out the plates on the table and the cutlery, lighting the candles in their holders.

 

“Woooow....Is this all really for me?” she fake gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

 

“Well. I could always just eat both servings and put Pearl on the table.” A smug smirk replaced the words he uttered when he saw her blank expression.

 

“...Alright.” she muttered with pursed lips.

* * *

 

 

“Mom I'm telling you this is amazing.” Shisui picked up some more salmon onto his fork and almost moaned in the phone.

 

“If you love it so much marry it hon,”

 

“I can't marry an invisible now almost digested salmon mom.” He made a face. She couldn't see the face he was making but that wasn't the _point._

 

“Hows the job hunt going honey?” She heard a beat of silence and sighed. “I put some money in your account in case this happened.”

 

“Mom-”

 

“Don't protest! It's not like we're in dire need of cash anyway sweetheart. Don't worry about it. How is your studies and residency going?”

 

“...Really great actually.” He was reluctant to talk about it because he wanted to argue about the money. But once his mom did something and said not to argue he always knew to just not argue.

 

He's seen dad loose to many of those to try and be her next victim.

 

__

 

“Sleep well honey! Text me tomorrow.”

 

A click and Shisui was back in his head with his thoughts yet again. He looked out the window and saw the sun still high in the sky, and it was only seven. Grumbling, he got up, washed his dishes and grabbed the bag off the table to get to his studies. He flipped through some of the pages for his notes and was saddened that he was almost finished.

 

Opening his laptop he saw he was almost finished with his presentation and summary of the heart and sighed. Studying always helped him de-stress, but it was becoming a problem.

 

After all, the presentation wasn't due for another three weeks from next week and he'd been taking notes ahead of the class for the past month. With pursed lips he finished his notes out of spite and moved them to the side of the table and got ready to workout.

 

“You sleep upside down.”

 

A loud pig like snort erupted from Sasuke, which followed coughing and the struggling of trying not to laugh so hard at work. Pointed spoon in an accusatory motion, Naruto squinted slightly at his coworker.

 

“...Hair gel?”

 

“No you idiot I don't use gel, holding creams or anything-its just like this.”

 

“Okay I may be blonde, and I may be a little stupid sometimes- but there is no way on this big, blue ass Earth your hair is naturally like that.” Naruto shook his head and jabbed his spoon into his yogurt, grumbling to himself and raising his eyebrows. “I don't know who you're fooling Sauce but it ain't me.”

 

Sasuke gave a small smile and sighed, slightly rolling his eyes. He shook his head and leaned closer. “Just touch it dumbass, I'm not lying.”

 

Naruto looked at the fluff of black hair and put his yogurt down and squinted, “This better not be some joke...”

 

He felt the strands and raised his eyebrow in curiosity. _There's absolutely no way he doesn't use hair gel. No fucking way man,_ he thought, eyes widening when he ran his hand through the locks once, then twice, staring in bewilderment when he felt that, yes, there were no styling products in Sasuke's hair.

 

“Dude...how in the fuck though??” Naruto started.

 

Sasuke chuckled and took a forkful of salad readjusting in his seat. He nearly choked on some spinach; the face Naruto was giving him was priceless.

 

“Alright ladies, lunch is over in like ten minutes- will the two of you finish eating, clock back in and help me? Stop playing footsies at work.” Sakura said in passing.

 

They looked at her and looked at each other and Naruto laughed a little going back to his yogurt.

 

“You're gonna tell me how your hair is like that before I die, Sasuke; believe that.”

* * *

 

 

“Wait- _**wHAT?!”**_

 

“In like two weeks Sasuke -no need to yell.” Itachi rolled his eyes at his over reactive sibling. “I sent you the confirmation email.” Itachi . “Do you not want me to visit you?”

 

“No! Nononono it's not that-it's not that at all!” He sighed, raking a hand through the back of head, and slumping on his couch. “I just didn't think it would be so soon. I don't know if I'll have space for mom and dad.”

 

“Oh they're not coming. It's just me.”

 

Sasuke sat up. He leaned forward. “Itachi. What are you planning?”

 

“....”

 

“Itachi...what are you planning. Tell me.” More silence. “Are you finally gonna run away?”

 

“..No, I can't leave mom. Not yet anyway. And I'm not finished with school you know that.” He heard a shuffle and loud screech on the other end. “Hey! Relax would you!”

 

“The crows again?”

 

“Yeah, a new one showed up and he's kinda fat and _very_ impatient.”

 

Sasuke laughed and relaxed in his chair. His brother was coming to visit. Or rather his sister. He was never clear on what Itachi preferred since he never actually specified. Every time Sasuke asked it was either “I haven't decided yet” or “Little sister you're so cute”..the latter to which drove Sasuke into a little happy puddle of sibling kisses on his face and hugs.

 

Which Itachi gave the best of.

 

But that was besides the point.

 

“I would have had the apartment cleaned up before you got here, and I think Kim is going to spend the night again sometime soon so-”

 

“It'll work out Sasuke. I promise.” He could hear the smile on Itachi's lips and it made him that much more happier.

 

“..Okay..” he mumbled, a small smiles spreading on his face as well.

 

Sasuke sighed and looked out the window. It's gonna be a long two weeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like and subscribe for more of my irregular posting schedules ((im actually really sorry yall lol ;;o;;)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story based off of a few convos with my friend, while I was going through gender identity issues and emotional problems-and the inspiration to start writing again. I'm still working on developing how things come along, so please bear with me. I hope you enjoyed.  
> S/N: Some of the characters vary with pronouns in this story, like you would in real life ie: She/her they/them etc. I've tried my best to keep this as authentic and non-offensive as possible- but if there's anything at all, let me know. Thank you!


End file.
